


home (and back again).

by saltedearthsch



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Reunions, Shadowlands, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: lor'themar and his lover are reunited after her first foray into the shadowlands.WARNING: this work alludes to spoilers from the start of shadowlands.
Relationships: Lor'themar Theron/Original Character(s), Lor'themar Theron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	home (and back again).

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i support lor'themar & thalyssra but i wanna smooch him too so i'm gonna. pls don't flame me.
> 
> also, if you're still in the maw for shadowlands, i don't recommend this. there's nothing super explicitly spoilers buuuuut yeah. better safe than sorry.
> 
> also also: there's smut. if you aren't here for sexy times, you should probably skip this one.
> 
> okay enjoy!!

He was pacing. Again.

Rommath supposed he shouldn’t be surprised - it was a path and pattern he’d watched the Regent Lord tread every day since Icecrown. Since the day she’d stepped into that pool of ink that had born her and the Knights of the Ebon Blade into the shattered sky. 

The magister remembered it all too vividly, as he had spent the moments after the ritual watching to make sure Lor’themar didn’t leap into the abyss himself. Especially after Tyrande made such a spectacle of flinging herself into it. The temptation was clearly there; he’d seen the way the other man’s muscles twitched with barely contained action. Rommath was just grateful the lady warlock herself had done enough to convince her lover to refrain from following her.

But it had made him nigh on insufferable since. Not because he went about sighing like a lovesick poet - that might almost have been preferable. No, instead Lord Theron hung about like a ghost when he wasn’t given some task or another to distract himself with. Not very lordly at all, really.

“We’ll have to patch the floor if you keep that up,” he finally said into the dreadful silence and the other man froze. Rommath had not commented on his new habit but the one time when it started days ago. Mismatched eyes found scowling blue. “You’ll be the first told if something happens, you know.”

“Yes but what if word comes too late?” The words rushed from him with a frown, as if Rommath’s taut had been the breaking of a dam. “What if someone says something just a bit too late and something even  _ worse  _ happens? There’s still no guarantee they can even return! Light, this was a terrible plan, I should—“

“Lor’themar!” Rommath interjected at the same moment a messenger burst into the room calling “Lord Theron!” For a comedic beat, everyone looked at each other as if unsure of the order of operations. Finally, Rommath gestured to the messenger, afraid Lor’themar might combust on the spot if the young troll didn’t speak.

“Apologies, my lords, but we’ve urgent news from the gates.” When they just raised expectant eyebrows the boy cleared his throat and continued, “A portal has appeared, and an acolyte returned through it claiming to have come from the Shadowlands!”

The boy had barely finished speaking when Lor’themar began crossing the room. He paused only for a moment to murmur his thanks as the messenger stumbled out of the way. Rommath offered his own grateful nod before following, hoping that for once things had gone according to plan.

* * *

Salrina bounced on the balls of her feet, chewing her lip as she glanced about the platform. So far the Acolytes for both factions had had no issues maintaining the portals to their respective base cities, and it had been decided that it might be safe for them to journey back with their news. They’d sent another through the portal to be sure it would stay steady and were simply waiting for the word that it was so.

Nervous excitement warred with anxiety, twining with a vice grip around her throat. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d been so nervous. Not even those few weeks ago when she had introduced herself to the other leaders of the Horde as Lor’themar’s lover. And that had been unbelievably nerve-wracking. She was still shocked they hadn’t had her throw out entirely.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound like rushing wind that preceded the reappearance of the Acolyte they’d sent through. Salrina’s already racing pulse began to hammer harder, blood rushing through her ears. They’d done it. They’d secured a connection between Orgrimmar and the Shadowlands.

They could go home.

Granted it couldn’t be for long, she reminded herself grimly. There was too much yet to be done. But plans needed to be made and now they could at least tell their loved ones they’d survived the journey after all. Bracing herself with a deep breath, Salrina waited until the word was given, and then stepped through.

* * *

With bated breath, Lor’themar stood with the others who had come to the portal room at Orgrimmar’s gates, eyes transfixed on the one connecting their great city to the realm of spirits. The Acolyte who had brought news of the portal’s success had disappeared soon after, presumably to tell their counterparts in the Shadowlands of the successful trip. And then had commenced yet more waiting.

It felt like ages before the first sound of the portal being used filled his ears, though it preceded the arrival not of his beloved but another. Two more followed after and he smacked himself mentally for begrudging them their safe return. And then the portal sounded a fourth time, and out from its circle stepped the figure he’d been waiting for.

Her eyes sought him immediately and found him a moment later. A smile stretched her face and before any thoughts of social propriety could form he’d rushed to meet her halfway, pulling her into his arms without missing a beat. Her own formed a tight lock around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, and he held her as if he might meld their two beings into one with enough force of will. 

“I missed you,” she mumbled into his armor.

He sighed, the tension of the last few days melting immediately at the feeling of having her in his arms again. “Welcome back.”

They allowed themselves only a few more moments, and then Lor’themar was pulling her from the room. Salrina made a vague protest about needing to report the events she had been part of, but he only shrugged them off. What was the use of being Warchief in all but an official capacity if he could not abuse his power somewhat for a few moments alone with her? 

Over their shoulders, she made a vague gesture of apology to Rommath, who just shook his head.

Though he’d intended to take her at least to his rooms, they only made it as far as the entrance to the gates before he pulled her aside once more, unable to contain himself. Now concealed from prying eyes by the shadows of a nearby doorway, he threaded his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull and kissed her. She sighed with delight and melted against him, lips parting for him without protest. He was grateful for the wall that gave him the leverage to trail his kiss down to her neck, delighting in the pleasurable hum that rolled through her throat. Gods old and new he would  _ never _ get enough of her.

“L-Lor’themar, I—“ He kissed her again, fervent and full of all the worry and longing he’d tried to keep contained while she was away. Her tongue swiped across his lip just a moment before she pulled away, breathing heavily and wide-eyed. “I need to talk to you. And the others. It’s important.”

“I have no doubt it is. But I have feared for you every moment these last few days, and would like to ascertain for myself that you are truly well before we reconvene with the others.” Her fingers found their way to cup his face and she answered his anxious expression with a warm smile. “A few minutes, that’s all I ask.”

Her fingers moved back up into his hair. “If you think we can get away with it,” she replied, a challenge slipping into her tone.

The grin he gave her was nigh devious. “Only if you can avoid making too much noise, love.” He reveled in the way her skin flooded with color at his implication.

“Th-that was  _ one  _ time! And you  _ told _ me to be loud!” He chuckled, already pressing his lips to the skin of her throat. 

“Yes and where’s all that splendid obedience now, I wonder?” Her indignant noise was lost beneath his lips as he claimed hers once more.

It was supposed to just be a kiss or a few, he told himself. But the moment she began to relax, leaning on the wall as his teeth brought the harsh purple of a bruise to her neck, he was gone. Within moments he’d adjusted his grip on her, one hand beneath her thigh, the other slipping down until it found the hem of her robe and tugged it up.

Salrina hummed as his palm traced a path up her leg, bare beneath her skirt. He was kissing her again, fierce and demanding, tasting each little sound of increasing pleasure she made as he forced the fabric up around the slim knotted belt at her waist. Grumbling as the fabric tried to slip back into place, he gripped a handful and stuffed it into her belt, drawing a breathy giggle from her.

Content with the access this new arrangement afforded him, Lor’themar moved his hand just a bit to the left now, smirking against her mouth when she gasped as he slipped between her legs. The discovery that she was already wet when he pressed his fingers against her undergarments drew a groan from him and he pressed another kiss to the underside of her jaw.

“For someone who was so eager to not waste time dallying,” he remarked, shifting her underwear aside, “you certainly seem eager to dally.” If she had opened her mouth to protest, it was lost in a whimper as he ran his fingers across her center.

“O-of course I am!” She bit her lip to stifle another sound as he spread her gently apart. “Just b-because I said we shouldn’t doesn't m-mean I don’t want to-o~” The vowel was lost in another moan as he brushed his fingers down across her entrance, the arousal gathering there allowing his fingers to easily find their way.

“Good,” he growled, letting one finger slip inside her. Salrina whimpered, arms tightening around his shoulders as her back arched off the wall. He let his thumb brush against her clitoris as he stroked her walls. When she began to wriggle beneath him, seeking more friction, he slid another finger in with the first. 

He let himself delight in her increasing need for a time, teasing her with slow and gentle motions that offered enough to feel but not to bring her over the edge. Her soft sounds soon turned to desperate whines and whispered pleas for  _ more, more, please!  _ And how could he possibly deny her when she panted and begged so sweetly?

With the third finger, he dropped all pretenses of taking his time, his movements within her and without becoming quicker and more insistent. He swallowed one of her louder moans with a deep kiss, just as his fingers reached for the spot within her walls that made her gasp and go rigid. It still took several minutes of stroking and murmuring encouragement into her ear, but eventually between his ministrations and the desperate bucking of her hips, she snapped. Lor’themar found the sound of her gasping his name as she shook and clenched around him was the most beautiful thing he’d heard in ages.

When she had gone lax and began to shiver from the aftershocks he removed his fingers, pressing a few gentle kisses to her cheek and face as he reached for a corner of his cloak to clean them with. Not the most professional thing by far, but he could ditch the garment elsewhere and no one would be the wiser. With his other hand, he ran his knuckles across her cheek and answered her dreamy smile with his own.

“I have missed you every moment you were gone,” he confessed. “I fear Rommath might think me insane.”

She giggled. “Perhaps if he thinks you’re mad, he will be less inclined to lecture us.” Salrina cradled his face in both hands, and he held one against his skin. “I missed you terribly too.”

He helped pull her skirt free as he set her down, so she could rearrange her clothes. When she seemed happy with her appearance, she looped her arm through his and leaned into his side. As they began the remaining walk to Grommash Hold, however, she sighed, her face clouding.

“I can’t stay long, you know. I’ll tell the whole story when we meet the others but things are more complicated than we feared.”

Lor’themar pulled her tighter against him. “I know.” And he said nothing else on it until they reached the doors to the hold. 


End file.
